


Thirty Days With You

by DeathlyWinters



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyWinters/pseuds/DeathlyWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>01 - Holding hands<br/>02 - Cuddling somewhere<br/>03 - Gaming/Watching a Movie<br/>04 - On a date<br/>05 - Kissing<br/>06 - Wearing eachothers’ clothes<br/>07 - Cosplaying<br/>08 - Shopping<br/>09 - Hanging out with friends<br/>10 - With animal ears<br/>11 - Wearing kigurumis<br/>12 - Making out<br/>13 - Eating icecream<br/>14 - Genderswapped<br/>15 - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )<br/>16 - During their morning ritual(s)<br/>17 - Spooning<br/>18 - Doing something together<br/>19 - In formal wear<br/>20 - Dancing<br/>21 - Cooking/baking<br/>22 - In Battle, side-by-side<br/>23 - Arguing<br/>24 - Making up afterwards<br/>25 - Gazing into eachothers’ eyes<br/>26 - Getting married<br/>27 - On one of their birthdays<br/>28 - Doing something ridiculous<br/>29 - Doing something sweet<br/>30 - Doing something hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I might not get to update frequently, so keep an eye out. I'll get to 30 I swear!  
> Also, no warning, unless extreme cuteness is one ouo. Please, Enjoy!

Something told me that I was an idiot, and that maybe my life didn't have to wait for something I could never find. When the (second) something was sitting across the room from me. That other something, well. Obviously it was Michael. He stared me down, with a harsh glare, that I couldn't quite place as irritation, or sympathy. Probably the former. Gavin and I, I admit, have been dancing around each other for what could be months, now. I squeeze my eyes shut, and nod at the unspoken words that he’s been drilling into my brain for weeks now, and I don’t even know why Michael, of all people is helping me. He’s impatient, he’s angry…. but I suppose he is my best friend. 

I sigh, and turn out of the room, mostly to get a fresh breath of air, despite the huge atmosphere that we call our new office. Studio five was a big change, I guess, but I don’t get sentimental, not really. I absently walk out the doors of the building and into the almost-noon air. I stop dead in my tracks, when I hear not-so-quiet, sniffles and sometimes a choke of a so, that sounds familiarly British. I pause, for a brief moment, before deciding to follow the cries of what I guess is despair, and before I know it, I’m standing in front of Gavin Free. His back is to the smooth white wall of the building, his knees tucked to his chest, and his forehead is pressed into his knees. 

“Vav.” I murmur, kneeling down myself, as he slowly lifts his head up. 

“Ray?” He questions, as if it were a surprise that I were out here. Well, I myself am surprised - I hardly go outside for anything other than work and grocery shit. 

“The one and only,” I say, with a small smile, that he doesn't return. “What’s up, man?” 

An odd silence is the only barrier between me and Gavin right now, and I know he’s hesitating to tell me. I press my lips together in what can be best described as a line. 

“If it’s too personal, you don’t have to tell me.” I add, quietly. 

“Dan…. he, um. He’s dead.” Gavin blurts, just before crying out again. I react mindlessly, desperately grabbing at his hands. 

“Hey, hey. Look, it’ll be alright. Not right now, maybe not for a long time, but Gavin, you've got plenty of time to grieve, and it’s understandable to cry over the death of your best fuckin’ friend. Hell, if Michael died, I’d be out here doing the same thing.” I explain in a rush, a comforting smile curling on the corners of my lips. 

“I can’t really say I know how it feels, not yet. But death is… well, it’s not uncommon for people in the military, and honestly? Not trying to be rude here, but you’re lucky he lasted as long as he did.” I add, and pause, when Gavin nods solemnly. 

“Look, I’m not the greatest at this shit. If you want to hear inspiring words, I’m not the person to go to. For Christs sake, I say YOLO and Just Blaze almost every day. No, I’m not proud of it. Anyway. How about, after work, we go and hang at my place, you can have some bev’s from my ‘friend stash’ and play some Cod or Halo, or whatever you fucking want, cause today will be all about you. Anything to think about anything else. Kay?” 

Gavin is staring at me, with a mixture of surprise, and a tiny bit of sadness that pulls at my gut. He nods, and a grin forms on his face. I stand up, and help him up, tugging him into a hug. 

“Hey. Things will get better.” I mutter, before pulling away, and turning back towards the door. Gavin slides his hand in mine, and intertwines our fingers, giving my palm a squeeze.

“Thanks, X-Ray.”


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

“You guys need a ride?” Geoff questions, as he starts to pack up his stuff, and head home to his family. 

“Nah, I need to stay a little late, make sure that video uploads.” Ray says with a sigh, as he leans back in his seat. Geoff then turns to me, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m staying the night at Ray’s tonight.” I announce, almost proudly.

“Alright, make sure he doesn't die, Ray. I’m counting on you.” Geoff says, jokingly sternly. 

“No promises. Who knows? I might have to kill him myself.” Ray jokes, with a grin, and a two-finger salute to his boss, as the mentioned man opens the door and walks out with a low chuckle. 

“Won’t blame you!” He calls, and Ray just shakes his head with a fond smile. 

“Hey, Ray?” I question, as I splay out on the couch that sits near my desk, and in front of the seemingly out of place greenscreen. 

“Sup.” 

“Why don’t I ever hear of any girlfriends? All the ladies must love you,” I say, even wondering myself why I would ask that. I notice Ray stiffen, in the corner of my eye, and huff. 

“Well, I mean -”  
“You don’t have to tell me.”   
“I mean, shit. You asked,”   
“It doesn't matter.”  
“Eh. I don’t like ladies, well, I mean, I do, but I like both genders. And uh, I prefer the dick.” 

I widen my eyes, not really expecting that answer, especially from Ray. 

“Yeah, I know. I look so manly how could I be gay?” Ray questions, with a bright and hearty laugh, as he reads my mind. 

“I mean, I can’t judge you.” I mumble. “Cause, you know. I’m the same way.” 

“Really? Twinning!” Ray calls, and that makes me chuckle, for once. He then stands, walking over to where I’m laying on the couch. 

“Schooch.” He announces. 

“Nah.” 

“Excuse me?” Ray mocks offense, raising an eyebrow. 

“You heard me. Nah.” I say with a sly grin. 

“Fine.” He then remarks, before sitting on my stomach, literally taking my breath away. He then suddenly switches his position, now suddenly straddling my hips, with a wide, devious grin spilling across his face and I’m having a hard time thinking, never-mind breathing. His fingers dance across my sides, and then, I’m gasping and laughing and it hurts, but it’s funny and I can’t bloody stop laughing. 

“St-stop!” I cry, between fits of giggles, as he pauses for a moment. 

“Fine, as long as you share the couch, you fuckin’ hog.” Ray says, sticking out his tongue at me. I sit up, and give him room on the couch. Though it’s a three person couch, we’re sitting as close as possible, knees bumping, shoulders brushing.

“Ray?” I barely murmur, and he glances at me, with the sweetest smile I've ever seen, and my heart flips, twisting my stomach in knots. 

“Yeah, Vav?” He asks, his breath hot on my hear as he whispers, sounding surprisingly seriously. 

“I think, that... we should… go out sometime,” I declare, as I lean my head on his shoulder, lightly as if I were trying not disturb him. 

“I’d love that,” he admits, softly, with a fond look in his eyes. 

I grin, and lean up, pressing my lips softly to his, before pulling away just as fast. I lean my head back on his shoulder, and he leans hi on my head, his hand pressing into my shoulder, but I have no time to care. Because my eyes are closing as if they were molasses, and I can’t ever regret staying the night with Ray.


	3. Watching a Movie/Gaming

“So what do you wanna do?” I question, as I lead Gavin into my apartment, by the hand, of course. I quickly, and quietly close the apartment door, and grab a cream soda from the fridge, and a beer for Gavin. I join him on the couch with swift, and large steps to the open living room, and hand him his drink. 

“I want… to watch a movie. Had enough of video games for the day,” Gavin huffs, as he somehow opens the capped beer on the edge of the soda, and takes a swig from it. 

“Gasp, how dare you insult our lives?” I joke, with a grin. 

“Ray. I’m just saying, that I’d rather watch a movie, so I can make out with you without making us look like absolute retards in some video game.” Gavin explains with an easy smile, as he presses a kiss to my cheek. I nod, and turn on the smart television, and open up Netflix. 

“What kind of movie do you wanna watch?” I question, glancing at Gavin, who as pressed his cheek to my shoulder. 

“Bloody….Pirates of the Caribbean. On Stranger Tides. Cause the music is bloody amazing,” Gavin sighs, happily. I quickly find it, and click play, tossing the controller gently onto the coffee table. I press a kiss to Gavin’s head, and we watch as the opening credits pull up. 

“Ray?” Gavin asks, as he sets his drink down. 

“Sup?” I question. 

“Can we make out now?” Gavin questions, and I splutter out a laugh, nodding all the while. It feels like slow-motion, how we slowly, lean in, and press our lips together. I instantly move an arm, to wrap around Gavin’s waist, and to pull him closer. He’s practically on top of me, but that’s okay. 

His teeth drag across my lips and I part them ever so slightly, and I try not to gag when he suddenly sticks his tongue in my mouth, swirling it along the top of my mouth, and along my teeth, and I try to do the same, but our tongues just end up touching each other and I try not to think about it, but honestly, it grosses me out. A little. My free hand goes up to the collar of his shirt, and slide under, to dig into his bare shoulder. 

I pull away from his lips for a moment, to press kisses all along his jaw, before I start to speak again. 

“Are we just gonna - Oh my god,” I start, but then Gavin rolls his hips against mine, and I bite my lip and swallow thickly. 

“Do you want to do more, Ray?” Gavin questions, with a raise of an eyebrow and a smirk, and I grab the front of his collar, with a lick of my lip, and forcefully press our lips together once more. 

Distantly, I hear the movie playing. I hum along the music, and then I pull away from Gavin once more, to slide my mouth to his neck. I run my tongue along one of the veins there, before I drag my teeth lightly against the smooth skin, and then I’m sucking on the spot, and I smile, as I hear Gavin groan against my hair, his hands, his fingers digging into my back. 

“Well, I mean, unless we want to - Jesus, - part ways, and take care of ourselves,” I gasp out, as he growls lowly, and rolls his hips down onto mine again. 

“You’re the one who wanted to make out not fuckin’. Uh, grind against eachother until one of us decides, hey, maybe we should take this to the bedroom, because I don’t want fuckin cum stains on the couch I just got.” I grumble, surprised I’m even speaking coherently, as Gavin keeps running his hands under my shirt. 

“Fine. That movie was useless though.” Gavin admits. 

“You’re the one who wanted to watch it!” I shout, as I lead him down the hallway, ignoring the movie, that still continues to play.


End file.
